


Will, it's 3am

by Aloap



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Late Night Conversations, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloap/pseuds/Aloap
Summary: Inspired on a obviously fake but credible meme staring our favorite murder husbands, series of conversations I imagine they could have at 3 a.m.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. How to win an argument, or half one

\- Hannibal.

So, not even a millimeter of movement or a change in the pace of breathing, oh, but he was awake. Maybe even before the name was in the air or he thought about what to say. It was both amazing and annoying how after all this years the finesse of creepy waking was still on. Ha, but he did catch the son of a bitch after all, right? He knew how to make the terrifying Chesapeake Ripper agree to do pretty much all he wanted. It only took an ear down his throat, knife in the gut and jumping off a cliff to get the hang of it. 

\- Hannibal, I know you’re awake so I’m gonna just pretend you agree with everything I say.

Ah, there it is, in a second he got the staring needed for this conversation, maybe a little murdery, but it was just for show or so he hoped. 

\- Will, we are not getting another dog, specially a senior one.

\- You do realize I’m younger than you, so basically you’re saying i could just throw you on a alley when you get to hm… senior? 

One thing he learned about this crazy crazy marriage (there was no other term for it on any language he knew and Hannibal was just too damn abstract, by default, to define anything) was he was allowed to be rude. In fact, Hannibal thought it was endearing. Still, there was a fine line somewhere around even thinking dumping his ass for a younger cannibal. The staring got “double murder you got in trouble” so he quickly amended.

\- Don’t you go looking at me like that, as if I’m going back to cook my own meals. I’m just saying it’s an old dog for our pack, he is going to die soon anyway better to go up chewing on some animal abusing bastard’s thigh, right? 

It was really amusing see the minuscule grimace (barely contraction of lower lip) when he said “our pack” change to the smug “I’m so awesome I can make dog food taste good” look at the mention of a banquet to a dying mutt. He could even bet this sick beautiful mind was going to write some poetry about it. So easy, appealing to a psychopath’s narcissist traits.

\- Very well, assuming his liver can take some cognac I am not against doing justice to a senior dog and having a feast meanwhile, for you only. But as I always say, quid pro quo my dear Will...

Oh, he should have seen it coming a long way, shouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I've read fanfiction since teenage years (not gonna say how many years ago). This is the first time I try to write something on a impulse after seing this [ meme](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByhMDgclvHl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). English is not my native language (I'm from Brazil, therefore brazilian portuguese, not spanish ahaha) so if you have any grammar correction feel free to comment, or hell, comment if you just think it's good, kudos will do too. If it's bad let's just pretend it never happened. I have other ideas on this plot but let's see how this first one goes. Thanks!


	2. ASMR

It was a wonderful and terrible dream, his mouth full of blood that tasted like the meat of songbirds. He was chewing on nothing but his teeth cracked bones and all he could feel was weightlessness. The stream gentle as a caress but freezing cold, impossible to swim, maybe only navigable to a corpse, which he imaged he could be described, facing down but never touching the bottom as this. 

Then the stream changed, turning violent and warm as tides of an foreign ocean tried to spit him out, only to drag him in, his limbs awaking as slowly as the change, trying to work, to fight. Strangely, there was no sound of crashing waves, only scratching, as many vengeful songbirds were alive and trying to get out, tear him apart only to be drown. 

Luckily there was a near opening for them in his belly, healed as a big smile, but the scratching intensified to a deafening sound that finally woke him up, gasping and disoriented as the good old days. Ugh, sometimes he missed the encephalitis, now that his brain wasn’t on fire how he was supposed to explain the strange euphoria of being opened up by birds? What the fuck. 

The scratching continued and now he wanted to scratch his eyes out too. 

\- Hello, my dear Will. Please, stand still I am almost finished.  
\- Don’t you have your mind palace for that, hm? Or the other one hundred drawings you have of me?  
\- Only twenty-one sadly, but raising. They don’t hold the freshness of your skin, full of blood and rightful rage. What were you dreaming about?

Suddenly silenced, gulping and shifting, he only stared ahead as the color raised to his cheeks, that son of a bi- 

\- Oh, so lovely, no need to tell me. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.  
\- We both know that ship has already sailed, why are you in my cabin?  
\- I was just waiting for you to wake so I could tend better to your wounds.  
\- At 3 a.m, really Hannibal?  
\- In your condition time is of essence, I merely found a better way to use it, forgive me.  
\- Don’t you go “forgive me”, you are the one with a bullet.  
\- I was, extracted it after stitching your cheek. Nevertheless, I am accustomed.  
\- Have seen many cannibal action through the years, haven’t you?  
\- And done it too, didn’t you know?  
\- The only one that saw it for a while, sadly. And stupidity doesn’t suit you, didn’t you know?  
\- Yes, but I have pleaded guilty and totally sane anyway, for you Will.

He shifted again, feeling the blood rushing to his chest, making it warm and tight to the point of pain. Hannibal merely crossed his legs, supporting his chin on one hand, tall as a king admiring his land and planning war strategies, only his gaze was directed to him. No, he looked at him as a painter, awed at his model, his creation, as Leonardo da Vinci must have looked at Salaì. He tried to remember what he wanted dragging Hannibal with him to the bottom of the sea, life, death, blood? He couldn’t or didn’t want to, yet, so he just closed his eyes, hearing the gentle scratching of feathers against his lids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, it's me again. Hannibal is back all three seasons at Netflix, yaaaaaaay! In order to celebrate, a new chapter, I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. Let's just pray for season four, never give up!


	3. Creative minds don't think alike

The grass was cold and soft as they dragged themselves across it, dogs feeded meat wrapped sedatives, both ostentatious gate and security laughable, so easily trespassed. Now, all they had to do was wait for the soft blue lights from the TV to go out. If it was Will’s marvelous way they would come barging in right away, no mercy, only rage and violence. No matter, they will have fun his way too, no mercy either, only more gracious patience. 

Earlier, the birthday gift was delicately placed on his pillow, a pompous business card looking horribly pretentious. The other side of the bed was still warm and smelled familiar. Not like cheap aftershave or even the sick sweat of encephalitis, but something he came to associate with Will after his emerging. Clean yet unclear, aside from the dog hair, of course. Small compromises. 

As he came down the stairs holding it, Will sat by the door hunched over papers, freshman tests it seemed, by the way he marked angry red and mumbled to himself. Looking at his general direction Will rapidly stood and carelessly dropped them on the chair, grabbing the bentley’s keys.

\- Let's go, birthday boy.

The door opened and was left ajar. He looked at it, incredulous, still reaching the last step, and smiled. Well, it was not expected for his birthday to go this way, maybe waking to a knife on his throat, yes, but all looked very promising.

The pig talked and cursed on his phone, demanding favors and dirty trades like a king, his high pitched voice traveling even with the window closed. He still didn’t know what was the pig’s rudeness to Will, but resourceful as ever, an idea began to form in his mind palace, they only needed a full pantry, some olives maybe? 

Finally the lights went out, deepening Will’s beautiful features dark, and yet his gaze glinted by the moonlight, looking at him in such a way that forced a deep breath. He didn’t know if it was excitement, fear or both, but always looked forward to the surprises it came with. Jumping to his feet with the linoleum knife ready, Will only mouthed by his ear “Later” and went to the back door. Shivering but still incredulous, he could only follow and smile. 

There was some glass crashing and moderate screaming, but as expected the pig didn’t put much of a fight aside from the crying and begging, which he had to admit, sped up his death as it was incredibly boring. After he explained the art piece, Will could only stare. 

\- You must be crazy, this will take hours.  
\- Will, I promise it will look better than what his face is currently. And you forget I am not crazy, just a particularly skilled surgeon.  
\- Right... a modest one too.  
\- I will let you be the judge of that once we are finished.  
\- So, what would you like me to do?  
\- Could you chop some cabbage, please?  
\- When you ask so nicely, how could I say no?  
\- Nevertheless, I found your favorite wine in the cellar, it will do nicely with the cheeks.  
\- Ah, he had some cheek alright...

It could be called a later dinner or an early breakfast, but after eating they sat by the fire drinking wine and admiring the work displayed by the dinner table. Only the pig’s eyes were recognizable, with a ripe pear in between. He thought about keeping them on their orbits at the end, really summarizing the pig’s covetousness and unfortunately Will really disliked eyes cooked in any form. He preferred sharing the olives amongst Will’s hungry bites anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, still figuring out the grammar thing but I had some ideas and after seeing this beautiful and ridiculous [ art piece](https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/rudolf-ii-of-habsburg-as-vertumnus/TAGn3nhWHkbIBA?hl=pt-BR&ms=%7B%22x%22%3A0.5%2C%22y%22%3A0.5%2C%22z%22%3A8.129206438772794%2C%22size%22%3A%7B%22width%22%3A3.1221147088849444%2C%22height%22%3A1.2410162966721334%7D%7D) I just couldn't let go. Thank you all for passing by, maybe leaving a comment?


End file.
